How Long Have You Loved Me?
by Kayah16
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones have been friends since childhood, they went through everything together but what happens when they reach high school and they part ways. Will they be able to overcome everything thrown at them or will they let the obstacles drive their friendship apart?
1. The Beginning

_**Quinncedes: How Long Have You Loved Me?**_

Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones have been friends since kindergarten. They met when Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez was bullying Mercedes on the first day of school and Quinn stopped them. They went through everything together; from losing their baby teeth to going through junior high school and developing together. Now, they were in their freshman year of high school. Mercedes had grown up to be a gorgeous African-American girl with kinky hair, expressive brown eyes and curves in all the right places. She had an ass to die for and breasts that could make a grown man cry. Quinn had grown into a petite Caucasian girl with gorgeous green eyes that always expressed how she felt. She wasn't blessed with breasts like Mercedes but she did develop a gorgeous ass, one that Mercedes complimented daily. On the first day of the school year, Mercedes walked into McKinley high wearing a beautiful blue designer polo shirt with a sleek pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white Jordan's. She was looking around the hallway for her partner in crime from childhood as they usually walked to every class together but Cedes was soon going to realize that high school changes everyone, including your best friend. One thing Mercedes wanted to change about herself is her self esteem issues, ever since she was younger she was picked on because of her skin color and her size all the other girls often called her fat, ugly, disgusting, and other mean names that played on her self-esteem and often made her question her worth. Mercedes made a decision that when she started high school she was going to develop a diva attitude not because she thought she was a diva but to build a wall between her and the people she figured was going to bully her and to show that they wasn't getting to her even though they really was. One thing Quinn wanted to change about herself is how she allows people to walk all over her and how she easily succumbs to pressure, once in the eighth grade she let Santana and Rachel talk her into ditching Cedes at the senior trip because they set Cedes up to get jumped by Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, and Becky Jackson. Neither Mercedes or Quinn knew of each other's insecurities because when they was around each other they didn't have their walls up like they did when they was around other people, Mercedes and Quinn loved to sing and dance around each other and they loved to watch scooby doo, spongebob squarepants, fairly oddparents, and other cartoons that made no sense. Both Cedes and Quinn are not prepared for the drama that high school is about to bring them and how high school will change the both of them and how it will also tear their friendship apart. Cedes and Quinn are both unaware of their feelings for each other, but with the new found confidence that high school is about to bring them maybe it will help them stop being a chicken and actually take their friendship to another level.


	2. First Day of High School

**Chapter 2  
**  
_**Quinn Fabray walked into McKinley High with her head held high, strutting with a head bitch in charge attitude. No longer was she the scrawny girl with pigtails, bad acne, and braces. She was a tall, beautiful young lady with perfect skin, pearly white teeth, and beautiful blonde hair. What more could she ask for? Popularity had become the most important thing because people would fear her, she would be at the top of the food chain, and she would be able to date the hottest jocks in school, the only kind that suited her tastes. Quinn knew what she had to do to be HBIC. She had to try out for the cheerleading squad, but sadly she knew she also had to stop hanging around her best friend Mercedes. Even though Quinn has been in love with Cedes since Junior High School she knew that Cedes only seen her as a friend. Quinn knew it was wrong to be in love with Mercedes, her parents had always taught her that, but she couldn't help herself. Mercedes had been her refuge for so long that it just happened and now, she believed that the only way to fight her feelings was to push her best friend away. As soon as she saw Mercedes with those jeans on, her mind went straight to the gutter and she was trying to figure out how many ways she could get Cedes to scream her name.**_  
_**"No! No! No! No! you dumb idiot! She's not in love with you! You need to do what's best for the both of y'all...Sorry Cedes, I really want be your friend, but right now I can't." The first day of high school was weird probably because Cedes wasn't by her side to help calm her nerves but other than that it was good, she ended up meeting a few people who she would consider friends in the future such as, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, and unfortunately she has classes with Rachel the snob and the demons daughter Santana. One thing that would have made Quinn's day better is if she had seen her best friend Cedes, Quinn knows what she is about to do is wrong, but how can you tell your best friend who you have been in love with for a long time your feelings without it messing up the friendship. Shockingly at the end of the day she was happy, a lot of females and guys was openly flirting with her and she was eating it up because she wasn't used to this kind of attention, but it wasn't from the person her heart truly belonged to. At the end of the school day as Quinn was heading out she seen something that made her blood boil and had her turning a tomato red, Cedes was talking to some dude at her locker and she was looking at him like he was the greatest thing created. **_

_**"This can't be happening, no it's not happening!"  
"Uh, dumbass yes it is she's standing a few feet away from you talking to a guy who looks like he might want to jump her bones."  
"Shut! The! Hell! Up! why is she breaking my heart by talking to that douche."  
"Probably cause you won't go over there and sing bump n grind by R. Kelly and actually tell Cedes you in love with her."  
"I'm afraid she won't return my feelings and it scares me that I might ruin the only true friendship I ever had."  
"What if she does return your feelings and she is just as scared as you are? Both of you guys are going to need each other, don't let your HBIC ruin your friendship with Cedes just cause your a punk."  
"You know sometimes I don't know what I would do without you, even though you give me a headache."  
" Well, I am your conscious after all and I know you better then you know yourself, go see who the guy is. I don't get a good feeling from him Quinnie he looks like he can do some damage and Cedes is very fragile."  
"Wait! What you mean she's fragile?  
"That's for her to tell you, just know everything is not going to be easy with dealing with high school Cedes. I come check on you later."  
"Wait! No! Ugh! I don't know who he is but one thing is for certain he is not taking my Cedes without a fight."**_

_**As Quinn turns around she see's Cedes staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face, one or two things has happened Cedes either heard Quinn talking to herself and she's trying not to laugh or she's heard everything Quinn said and is trying to find the quickest way out of the friendship.**_

_**A\N: Well I am new to fanfiction and I decided to write this story out of boredom and I hated the way RIB dismissed the Quinncedes friendship. Reviews would be nice, I'm not going to force you to read the story if you don't want. Thank you to Blue-Cornmoon your a lifesaver.  
**_


End file.
